


Dominos

by EavingMal



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, dominos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EavingMal/pseuds/EavingMal
Summary: Jack has had a long day at work. Hiccup has prepared a surprise when he gets home. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who needs a little something happy to read after the election. Sorry it's not proofread or anything, I churned it out as fast as possible!

_Hey, babe,_ Jack texted, slinging his uniform apron into his bag and then his bag over his shoulder. _On my way. Home soon xo_.

He didn’t even have time to put his phone in his pocket before it buzzed.

_Great! You have to knock before you come in, though <3_

Jack stared at his phone for a moment, nonplussed. _Hic, what have you done?_

_Nothing, babe. You just have to knock before you come in._

Jack shrugged. Whatever Hiccup was up to, he’d find out soon.

 

~

 

At the door to their apartment, Jack obediently knocked on the door. There was a thump, some cursing, and then cautious footsteps, and Hiccup opened the door slowly, and not all the way.

“Try and squeeze around,” he said.

Jack folded his arms. “Go on,” he said. “What have you done?”

Hiccup beckoned. “I can move a bit further out of the way, just … try and squeeze around.”

Jack sighed. “Alright, I’m passing my bag through …”

With the bag out of the way, it was relatively easy for Jack to slide his slim frame between the door and the wall and past Hiccup’s foot.

Hiccup put a hand on his chest to stop Jack before he stepped too far, and Jack suddenly realised why Hiccup had been so insistent.

Hiccup, in the time Jack had been at work, had covered their entire floor with dominos in different shades of blue and white and yellow and pink.

“Hic,” Jack said. “Babe. We didn’t have this many dominos before I left for work.”

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. “I, uh. May have made Fishlegs make a delivery.”

“OK,” Jack said, carefully and exaggeratedly stepping between the lines of dominos on the very tips of his toes as he walked through their apartment. “Is the kitchen safe?”

“Um.”

“Hic.” Jack said. “When you said you had Fishlegs make a delivery …”

Hiccup fiddled with his fringe, turning a flustered shade of pink.

“That’s the safe spot over there,” Hiccup said, pointing to about a quarter of the loungeroom and their window seat.

Jack picked his way over to the window seat and dropped his bag on it.

Hello.

The trail of dominos seemed to end right in front of him, tantalisingly close to his big toe. Hiccup made the final few steps over to him and stood with his hands on his hips, grinning broadly.

“Well?” he asked, gesturing.

It was impressive, Jack had to admit. Dominos covered the entire floor of the apartment, spreading into the kitchen and down the short hall to their bedroom. Jack had had an eight hour shift, true, but he was still impressed that Hiccup had managed to set it all up.

“So, have you done anything else today?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” Hiccup said.

“So … it’s finished?”

“Just before you got home,” Hiccup said proudly.

“Oh, well,” Jack said casually, leaning back against the window seat and reaching his toe out. “So it would be OK if I …”

“NO JACK DO NOT DARE!” Hiccup stepped on Jack’s foot, pushing it down onto the floor, stepping between Jack and the dominos. “Jack, I swear, I spent all day on these, and you will not take this from me.”

“Aw, you didn’t set them up just for me?” Jack asked, giving Hiccup his most fake-injured look.

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Jack, don’t give me that look. Just let me knock down my damn – JACK NO!”

Taking advantage of Hiccup’s momentary distraction, Jack had leaned forward to the dominos. Hiccup launched himself across Jack, pinning them both to the window seat for a moment.

They managed to stay suspended there for a few moments, until Jack’s helpless laughter and Hiccup’s awkward angle sent them slipping towards the floor.

“Oh, no,” Hiccup said quietly, and then the last of the strength went out of Jack’s legs and his feet slipped out from under them. They toppled to the ground together in a tangle of limbs, both grabbing desperately for the window seat to at least not fall on top of Hiccup’s carefully arranged dominos.

There was a _whump_ as they hit the floor, then a moment’s silence, and then a soft, almost rain-like pattering noise.

“Jack,” Hiccup complained, head resting where it had fallen on Jack’s chest. They turned to watch the dominos from the floor, watching the row after colourful row topple, faster and faster until the falling dominos sounded like rain on the roof.

When it was done, Hiccup stood up first, groaning, and helped pull Jack to his feet.

Jack suddenly realised that Hiccup had gone bright red.

“Hic? What’s up?” Jack asked, then looked at the dominos properly. “Oh,” he said.

Hiccup had made a picture of Jack in dominos, blue hoodie and bright smile in rectangular domino pixels.

Jack felt his heart melt just a little and grabbed his boyfriend by the back of the head, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re a dork, Hiccup Haddock,” he said, and pushed his mouth onto Hiccup’s for a lingering kiss.

“But you’re also cleaning up the apartment tonight.”


End file.
